Sentimientos encontrados
by sugA u-u
Summary: ¿Porque le había sucedido esto a él? ¿Había tanto problema en amarlo? Takao se encontraba corriendo, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, pero solo era el inicio: los problemas del corazón solo habían comenzado. Varias parejas! "Capitulo 5: El comienzo de un nuevo día" subido Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: Sentimientos del capitulo

x = siente amor por

+ = tiene amistad con

Kuroko + Takao x Midorima x Akashi

Advertencias:

* Yaoi

* Un poco de personalidad OC, como todo lo que todos escribimos, seamos sinceros.

* Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Takao lo sabía, sabía que todo iba a terminar de esa manera, pero no pudo evitar sucumbir ante la tentación. Esa tentación tan placentera de poder sentir que la persona que tanto amaba era por completo suya, aunque en realidad supiese la verdad. Esa verdad inminente y que, a pesar de todo, le calló como un balde de agua fría. Y es que él, Takao Kazunari, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Midorima Shintaro y aunque, en algún momento pudo darse el lujo de saborear su victoria, de poder sentir que el gran premio por fin era suyo, lo perdió. Todo porque en realidad se había metido en una relación sin futuro, una relación de la cual, a pesar de su corta duración, experimento un sinfín de emociones pero de la que sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Y allí se encontraba él, corriendo por las desoladas calles de Tokyo con la ropa aun desarreglada, como si su peor pesadilla lo estuviese siguiendo de cerca pero consciente de que esto no era la realidad. Nadie lo seguía, su móvil no sonaba desesperadamente como si de un manga shoujo se tratara, no había nadie que lo buscara para dar explicaciones de lo sucedido. No, nada de eso iba a ocurrir, no solo por la personalidad de Midorima, si no porque las cosas habían quedado bastante claras y más luego de aquel último incidente, del cual por el momento no quería recordar, aunque esa vivida imagen y la voz de Midorima pronunciando el nombre de Akashi Seijuro de esa manera aun se encontraban dando vueltas, recorriendo su mente de un lado a otro, como ese fantasma inexistente que creía que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Pronto sus piernas se cansaron, y no es porque no estuviese en una adecuada condición física, si no que el hecho de haber corrido más de dos kilómetros como quien no quiere la cosa, bajo el frío del invierno, era algo agotador. Takao, se permitió relajarse por un segundo, estiro sus músculos levemente, se acomodo adecuadamente sus ropas y entro en la tienda en la que había parado. Eligió una botella de bebida deportiva y un par de golosinas que se le antojaron en el momento pero cuando fue a buscar el dinero para pagar todo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se había olvidado la billetera en la casa del peliverde.

- "La suerte no esta de mi lado" - pensó para sí el pelinegro y bufó por lo bajo por su comentario tan poco grato- "en la suerte es en lo que menos tengo que pensar" - se tenía que olvidar de la suerte, Oha Asa y los horóscopos, eso era algo que con solo pensar lo lastimaba un poco, o al menos por el momento lo hacía. Pero para su suerte, algo que le resultaba contradictorio por el momento, aun eran vacaciones de invierno, por lo que se podía dar el lujo de no recordar absolutamente nada, de desconectarse de ese mundo que lo conectaba con Shintaro.

Takao seguía revolviendo en sus bolsillos en busca de un billete o cambio, que obviamente no aparecería, bajo la mirada expectante del vendedor que ya estaba por echar al muchacho de la tienda, cuando una tercera voz apareció asustando a los dos distraídos presentes.

- Yo pago por él - dijo un peliceleste, un poco más bajo que Takao, quién lo reconoció luego de verlo.

- ¡Kuroko! ¿Qué haces aquí? No es necesario... bueno, si lo es pero no del todo... como sea luego te lo devolveré - Su voz sonaba atropellada y entrecortada pero igual de animada que siempre. Otro golpe de suerte a su favor, ya que no hubiese querido que por la angustia en su voz el peliceleste se de cuenta de su situación.

- No hace falta, yo te invito - dijo monótonamente, sacando el dinero necesario de su bolsillo, y pagando lo que le pertenecía a él, una malteada de vainilla según lo que Takao pudo ver, y lo del pelinegro.

Luego de despedirse del vendedor, y Takao disculparse pues lo había echo esperar un buen rato sin hacer más que revisar sus bolsillos, ambos salieron de la tienda y caminaron un par de cuadras juntos, uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Un silencio que fue roto por Takao, ya que a pesar de que no se sintiera de todo incomodo era más agradable para él el poder escuchar la voz de Kuroko.

- Y.. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? ya es tarde para que estés afuera... - esto lo dijo mirando su reloj, y un poco en tono de reproche como si de un niño se tratase el peliceleste a su lado.

- Yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta - le respondió con el mismo tono de siempre - después de todo, tenemos la misma edad - dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio.

- Si pero ¿Y si algo te pasase? - no es que estuviera realmente preocupado, tampoco lo preguntó por la evidentemente inferior condición física del más bajo, si no que fue una pregunta que salió de él, con algo de desinterés, con algo de verdad, pero sin comprender el verdadero sentido al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si algún ladrón se topase con alguien que tiene estos músculos? - con su típica cara de poker Kuroko realizó un ademán con su brazo, mostrando su no desarrollada musculatura como si fuese un fisicoculturista.

Takao, quién no pudo creer lo que veía se largo a reír en el momento, una carcajada que terminó en un dolor punzante en su estomago y lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de la risa.

- No te lo creo - dijo entre carcajadas - Kuroko, eres todo un personaje - mientras una mano se encontraba sobre su abdomen, la otra se ocupaba de res fregar sus ojos, para que esas lagrimas amenazantes e inminentes no recorrieran sus mejillas.

- No - dijo secamente - solo soy fuerte.

Otra risa de Takao, este vez más sonora, y una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible por parte de Kuroko aparecieron nuevamente.

- Me alegra... - volvió a hablar Tetsuya - te veías desanimado cuando te vi llegar corriendo de esa manera- aclaró.

- Oh.. -las risas de un momento a otro se acallaron, y fueron cambiadas por la verdadera cara de Takao, una cara que dejaba mucho que desear pues mostraba una creciente inseguridad, anhelos y deseos rotos, tristeza y demás sentimientos que lo invadían de un momento para otro- con que me viste.. - se limitó a decir.

- Si- respondió de forma cortante, observándolo de reojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Parejas: Sentimientos del capitulo

x = siente amor por

+ = tiene amistad con

Kuroko + Takao x Midorima x Akashi

Advertencias:

* Yaoi

* Lemmon/Lime

* Un poco de personalidad OC, como todo lo que todos escribimos, seamos sinceros.

* Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 2: Encuentro (Parte 2):

Takao no sabía que decir ¿Estaba bien contarle una de sus intimidades con Shintaro a Kuroko? Tal vez se desahogaría un poco, pero sin embargo se encontraba inseguro, no es como si lo conociera desde hace años o fuese su mejor amigo.

Mientras él pensaba llegaron caminando a una de las múltiples plazas de Tokyo, donde se sentaron en la primera banca que vieron libre. A pesar de la hora, la ciudad seguía viva en luces y gente deambulando de un lado al otro. Ambos podían observarlo con claridad.

- Si no quieres contarme el motivo esta bien - se limitó a responder, luego de unos minutos en espera el peliceleste, leyendo los sentimientos que se encontraban escritos en la cara del otro, como si de un libro se tratase.

- Es que.. - un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, no era una situación "decente" como para contar en ese lugar tan público, se lo iba a decir, lo tenía decidido, necesitaba el consejo de alguien, y ese alguien paso a ser Kuroko por las casualidades que el destino había creado.

Takao suspiró pesadamente y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, agarró a Kuroko de la mano y lo arrastró por una de las tantas calles.

- ¿Qué haces? - a pesar de que Takao pudo notar como la sorpresa había inundado la voz del menor, al voltear un poco para observarlo este lo miraba como siempre.

- Solo vamos a mi casa- respondió secamente - allí..

- Takao.. quiero que quede claro que yo no soy esa clase de chicos...- lo interrumpió.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Deja de malinterpretar Kuroko! - un notable sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro haciendo que la gente a su alrededor comenzará a murmurar cosas sobre la supuesta "parejita" eso, sumado al gran grito que había pegado no hacía que la gente dejará de brindarles teorías varias acerca del asunto en cuestión, además ese apretón de manos el cual parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte era un indicio demasiado valido para la creciente imaginación popular.

- Solo era.. - la voz de Takao se mostraba insegura, la vergüenza del momento no había desaparecido, y por inercia a la respuesta de su acompañante lo único que había echo había sido voltearse, bajar la mirada y aumentar el agarre- ... porque quería contarte lo sucedido.. con Shintaro...

Kuroko sabía que era un tema delicado, pero verlo de una forma tan sería no iba para nada con la personalidad del mayor de estatura, fue por este motivo el cual intentaba hacerlo reír, aunque sea un poco. Y ahora, al verlo de esa forma no pudo más que sentir lastima por él. Y aunque, su cara no dijese nada, no mostrara un sentimiento, Kuroko colocó su mano sobre la cabeza semigacha del pelinegro, acariciándolo. Brindándole el apoyo que él tanto estaba necesitando en ese momento. Takao se sorprendió pero no se movió, la mano de Kuroko lo había calmado bastante fue un "todo esta bien" en medio de ese corazón que estaba turbulento de a momentos.

- Gracias... - se limitó a responder una vez sus nervios se disiparon.

Kuroko solo asintió comprendiendo y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del pelinegro. Tardaron varios minutos, pero el silenció del ambiente, que se había creado, hacia que los dos se sintiesen cómodos, pese a todo lo imaginado. Al llegar Takao sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.

- Con permiso - dijo el peliceleste.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie - respondió Takao.

- Oh - dijo Kuroko mientras se sacaba el abrigo que llevaba y lo dejaba en el primer perchero que encontró en su camino.

- Es que están en un viaje familiar - su voz había cambiado, Kuroko comprendió, ahora que estaban completamente solos Takao podía expresarse mejor, sin vergüenzas ni impedimento alguno - ¿Sabes por qué no fui? - Una risa sarcástica comenzó a salir de los labios del pelinegro, Kuroko se mantuvo en silenció y retrocedió para cerrar la puerta de la casa ya que aún continuaba abierta, Kazunari interpreto eso como un continua dicho en el silencio de los actos de Tetsuya - por qué no quería apartarme de Shin-chan - su voz se notaba dolida, Kuroko lo sabía por eso se acercó a él.

- Todo estará bien- dijo esta vez con palabras - te entiendo, entiendo todo el dolor que sientes pero saldrás adelante- a pesar de que no era de esas personas que mostraban expresiones constantemente, el peliceleste hizo una excepción por la situación y le mostró una sonrisa sincera y confortante. Takao no pronunció palabras, no eran necesarias.

- ¿Quieres tomar un té o un café? - le preguntó, esa iba a ser una larga noche de historias para contar y de sentimientos encontrados entre ambos, ya que a Takao le había causado curiosidad las palabras que él le había dicho para confortarlo.

- No hace falta - respondió el peliceleste - no quisiera incomodarte - continuó.

- ¡De veras yo incisto! Tomalo como pago por lo que me compraste en la tienda- su voz parecía un poco más animada que antes, a pesar de que aun se sentía mal sentimentalmente.

- Pero si te dije que yo invitaba... - por el tono en que Kuroko habló el pelinegro sabía que estaba por ceder.

- Por eso mismo, ahora yo te invitó- y sin más se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de cerca por su invitado -¿Al final que quieres? - habló nuevamente mientras revolvía entre su alacena buscando lo que le pidiese el peliceleste.

- Un té - sus respuestas eran cortas, en su mayoría pero Takao valoraba el echo de que a pesar de todo, de su rivalidad en la cancha, de que era más amigo de Shintaro que de él, Kuroko se preocupase de esa manera.

- Okey - respondió y luego volvió a pensar en las palabras del menor -"Con que te entiendo ¿eh?"- esas palabras se encontraban como incógnitas en su mente, no habló ni preguntó pero la curiosidad se denotaba en su rostro en forma de una media sonrisa. Kuroko lo notó, pero tampoco habló.

Sin embargo la mente del pelinegro había comenzado a nublarse. Minutos más tarde, cuando el agua estaba casi por hervir, de un momento para otro comenzó a marearse. Tal vez el echo de correr, sudar y estar gran cantidad tiempo fuera de la casa de alguien alejado de la calefacción reconfortante, desabrigado y en pleno invierno lo había afectado un poco físicamente. Se sentía mal y comenzó a temblar para luego cerrar los ojos y caer sin poder evitarlo. Lo último que escuchó fue un grito por parte del peliceleste y la calidez de los brazos de este, que lo lograron sostener, y salvar de un buen golpe, pese a el mayor peso del pelinegro.

* * *

**Respuestas a comentarios**

Siempre que tengan cuenta lo hago por privado :3 siempre tendrán mi respuesta :) por eso las respuestas a Sayuki Yukimura y NekoAle no estan aquí pero para los que no tengan usuario los respondo aquí, al final del capitulo:

**Fujimy:** lamento decirte que ni xDU ya tengo pensado algo MUY "raro" para el futuro de Kuroko y Takao, tal vez pero no esta 100% GARANTIZADO se verá conforme lo valla escribiendo y valla viendo con quien quiero que quede Takao, así que no se si podré cumplir con tus expectativas :( lo que sí esta garantizado es que veras MidoTaka conforme avance la novela por el pasado de Takao y alguna u otra cosa que pondré pero el final siendo de esa pareja no lo sé aun.

**Rex:** Jaja si u-u Midorima lo hizo sufrir mucho al pobre :c y yo opino exactamente lo mismo pero el tsundere de midorima no lo hace(? espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap :D!

_Aviso: tal vez no pueda volver a actualizar hasta el sábado/domingo que viene, pero intentaré hacerlo aunque sea una vez durante la semana_


	3. Chapter 3

Parejas: Sentimientos del capitulo

x = siente amor por

+ = tiene amistad con

Kuroko + Takao x Midorima x Akashi

Advertencias:

* Yaoi

* **Lemmon/Lime **(presente en este cap)

* Un poco de personalidad OC, como todo lo que todos escribimos, seamos sinceros.

* Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen

_Nota: No se como va a terminar este fic! así que para aquellos que me piden que sea MidoTaka aun no lo sé :c mientras tanto por favor lean y comenten su opinión_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Pesadilla:

Takao abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado en su cama. Se preguntaba a si mismo si Kuroko había sido capaz de llevarlo solo hasta su piesa. Destapó su cuerpo y se encontró con que estaba en pijama ¿También lo había cambiado?

- Pero.. ¿Qué carajos? - exclamo fuerte y claro con un notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Estaba bien que lo haya llevado hasta su habitación pero ¿Cambiarle la ropa? el azabache pensaba que Kuroko se había pasado un poco con eso, es decir ¿No podía tener un poco de privacidad con su cuerpo? Suspiró resignado, igual tenía que darle las gracias.

Agarró su celular, el cual se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche, y escribió un simple "gracias por lo de ayer" pero al buscar el número de Kuroko en su agenda este no se encontraba. Podría jurar que él había agendado el teléfono de peliceleste hacía algunos meses pero claro, pudo haberse equivocado. Se lo tendría que volver a pedir, eso era seguro.

Se levanto de su cama y se vistió, era un día bastante caluroso para la época por lo que opto por algo ligero, aunque no olvido llevarse una campera por si el clima cambiaba. Pero cuando bajo a hacerse el desayuno se encontró con su familia allí, como si fuese un día normal, pero había algo raro en esa situación tan particularmente familiar, había otro Takao ocupando su lugar. Esto solo provocó que un gran grito escapase de los labios del pelinegro, el cual comenzó a temblar por unos instantes de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? ¿En primer lugar mi familia no estaba de vacaciones? Además... ¿Qué mierda hace un clon mio allí? ¡No, esto no es algo normal definitivamente! ¿Estaré soñando? ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser! - las constantes preguntas salían de los labios del pelinegro y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, comenzó a acercarse a la mesa donde su familia y su otro "yo" estaban sentados y pudo verlos charlar de forma muy entusiasta unos con otros, también se percató de que ellos no lo veían ni oían puesto no reaccionaban ante su presencia.

- ¡Hoy es tu primer día de preparatoria! - la madre de Takao hablaba muy animadamente como siempre y el azabache quien se veía solitario e ignorado no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar.

- ¿Con que el primer día? ¿Eh? - Takao lo recordaba muy bien ese fue el día en que conoció personalmente a Midorima, el día en que todo comenzó. Las imágenes de ese día comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos, el desconcierto del primer encuentro (ya que Takao tenía planeado vencerlo a él y a los demás milagros), el primer saludo, el primer encuentro en la cancha como compañeros de equipo. Cientos, miles de imágenes del peliverde cruzaron frente a su rostro, como una marejada de recuerdos que lo rodeaba infinitamente a traves del tiempo. Todos esos recuerdos que habían formado juntos, algunos se quedaban por más tiempo y le daban al pelinegro la oportunidad de observarlos, otros solo pasaban como una secuencia de vídeos sin sonido, como una película muda de la cual solo el azabache presente conocía los diálogos.

- Mnh... ¡Shin-chan! - el Takao proyectado en el recuerdo era igual de alegre como siempre.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - fue lo que su compañero le respondió en ese momento - Además ya deja de llamarme así, simplemente no me gusta esa forma tan estúpida de decir mi nombre.

- Oh.. que malo eres conmigo Shin-chan - Takao había echo un puchero en ese instante y por un momento detuvo sus palabras, pero luego de cobrar valor y coraje prosiguió - de verdad me gustas.

Midorima no sabía que responder a esto, un evidente sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas por las palabras locas que su amigo había pronunciado, al principió pensó que se trataba de una simple broma de mal gusto pero cuando miró la mirada celeste de su amigo tan decidida comprendió que no le mentía en ninguna de sus palabras.

Takao aprovecho el momento de confusión del peliverde y acorto notablemente la distancia que había entre ambos, cosa que incomodó un poco al peliverde pero el cual no lo rechazó en ningún momento. Esa "no muestra" de despreció hizo que el pelinegro tomara valor y uniera sus labios a los de Shintaro en un beso tierno y casto. Takao tenía miedo, se le podía ver en la cara a la perfección, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios eran apretados torpemente contra la boca del otro. Solo cuando Midorima lo abrazó correspondiendo, sus expresiones se calmaron y el beso comenzó a transformare en uno un poco más osado.

El verdadero Takao miraba todo esto desde un punto algo alejado, el recordar este tipo de escenas hacia que su pecho se sintiese cálido pero, sin embargo, había una sensación extraña que, también, surgía del mismo punto. Más imágenes pasaron frente a él: los primeros besos que Midorima había iniciado, escenas donde el pelinegro lo abrazaba, besaba y exploraba con sus labios los puntos sensibles ubicado en el cuello del peliverde. Tantas experiencias, tantas imágenes plasmadas como fotos en su mente.

El azabache se encontraba pensativo en los vestidores luego de jugar un partido, una toalla medio húmeda por su propio sudor cubría su cabellera. Se encontraba levemente inclinado hacia adelante, pensativo de su situación amorosa. A pesar de todo lo vivido hasta el momento, no había nada que lo uniese a Midorima como algo más que simples amigos, y eso lo sabía muy bien pero no podía aceptarlo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... ya había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces que le había propuesto a Midorima ser algo más que simples amigos, pero el pelinegro nunca contesto que si. Takao sabía como era la personalidad de Shintaro pero esperaba una respuesta afirmativa alguna vez. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza ya que comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor, últimamente las actitudes "tsunderes" del peliverde no hacían más que sacarle ese tipo de dolores. Suspiró, igual lo amaba, no había duda, pero ese deseo aún continuaba en su mente.

Fue ese el momento en el que Midorima entró por la puerta de los vestidores y pudo observar allí a su amigo algo decaído, lo miraba con pena a decir verdad, pero el azabache sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de esto, ni tampoco el observador fantasma de esta escena del pasado. O tal vez se habían percatados ambos, el Takao pasado y presente, pero sin embargo y para auto-protegerse ninguno de los dos lo admitiría. Los meses continuaron pasando a través de imágenes frente a Takao, el cual permanecía inmóvil como el espectador que era. Por sus ojos paso, luego de la anterior escena, la vez en la que Midorima había aceptado ser su pareja.

El amor es ciego, o eso es lo que dicen, pues al ver todo esto el azabache no pudo más que sonreír con franqueza, olvidando todo lo malo y pensando en el futuro que ambos podrían tener juntos. Su sonrisa era sincera pero no duro mucho, todo se volvió obscuridad y Takao comenzó a caer. Mientras caía gritaba, impotente por el miedo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, para su suerte calló sobre una cama delante de un espejo, al principio se encontraba desconcertado pero, luego entendió el lugar donde estaba. Era la habitación de Midorima, levanto su vista al espejo presente y pudo ver una escena un tanto subida de tono, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al prestar más atención y oír lo gemidos del peliverde.

Midorima se encontraba gimiendo, semidesnudo, mientras Takao le brindaba placer lamiendo su entrepierna, con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de los gemidos de su amante. Una de sus manos recorría la ancha espalda del peliverde mientras su lengua seguía trabajando sobre el miembro erecto de Midorima. Su traviesa mano bajo hasta el trasero del peliverde, ese fue el momento donde se atrevió a meter un dedo en esa apertura, moviendolo lento y despacio cosa que a Midorima no parecía molestarle. Las lamidas dieron paso a los besos y a la succión, a la penetración contante que el miembro palpitante hacia en la boca del pelinegro. Midorima estaba a punto de llegar al climax y Takao no se quedaba atrás, pues se podía ver que tenía una erección aun con los boxers puestos.

- Ah.. A-ka.. shi - Ese gemido había salido de los labios de Midorima, quien se había perdido en el placer y había dejado de tener conciencia sobre su palabras o actos.

Takao se detuvo y se separó de forma casi instantánea, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que el peliverde mencionaba el nombre de su ex-capitan, algunas veces lo escuchaba mientras dormía decir su nombre pero, en una situación así, era algo difícil de asimilar. Se vistió, como pudo, rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar, dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí. Midorima no lo siguió, no se molesto. Solo se quedo con su mirada fija en la puerta por la que el azabache había salido.

Takao ahora lo entendía, todo volvía a ser obscuro, ese era su último recuerdo junto a Midorima Shintaro.

- No es un sueño - su voz temblaba al recordar - es una pesadilla...

* * *

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

Siempre que tengan cuenta lo hago por privado :3 siempre tendrán mi respuesta :) por eso las respuesta a Sayuki Yukimura no esta aquí pero para los que no tengan usuario los respondo aquí, al final del capitulo:

**Kozzha:** Eh aquí tu respuesta(?

**Rina:** Ya lo eh dicho antes, aun no se con que pareja terminaran los personajes.


	4. Chapter 4

Parejas: Sentimientos del capitulo

x = siente amor por

+ = tiene amistad con

- = siente deseo por

- = deseo mutuo entre

Kuroko - Takao x Midorima x Akashi x Kuroko

Advertencias:

* Yaoi

* Un poco de personalidad OC, como todo lo que todos escribimos, seamos sinceros.

* Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nuevas emociones.

Kuroko se encontraba sentado sobre los pies de la cama observando a Takao, a duras penas había logrado llevarlo hacia la primera habitación que encontró que, por la cama matrimonial que había, dedujo que se trataba de la de los padres del pelinegro. El rostro de este al dormir mostraba serenidad, Kuroko se encontraba fascinado observando sus facciones hasta que un repentino seño fruncido acompañado de un quejido lastimero provocaron que el peliceleste comenzara a intentar despertarlo. Se acerco a él acomodándose a un lado suyo sobre la cama y comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente del hombro, repitiendo varias veces su nombre.

- Takao... oye... Takao... - el peliceleste continuaba moviendolo de forma insistente, ya que parecía que el pelinegro estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.

Se levanto de forma rápida y corrió en dirección hacia la cocina, lleno un vaso con agua y volvió a la habitación. Mojo sus dedos en el liquido transparente y le arrojo pequeñas gotas a la cara del pelinegro empapandolo lo suficiente como para que este despertara enseguida, con una extrañamente horrible sensación de ahogamiento, provocada por sentir las gotas de agua sobre su piel.

Takao miro a Kuroko y suspiró, se seco la cara con su camisa y se sentó sobre la cama, en silencio. Aun estaba impactado por la pesadilla sufrida hacia momentos atrás y le agradecía a Kuroko, internamente, por haberlo despertado sin embargo pensaba que con un simple movimiento brusco hubiese estado mejor. La extraña sensación provocada aún lo recorría y solo después de un par de minutos se fue.

Mientras Takao pensaba, sentado sobre la cama, Kuroko aprovechó para llegar a la cocina rápidamente. Ya pediría perdón más tarde por estarle revisando la alacena de su casa pero realmente se sentía preocupado por el azabache y quería prepararle algo para que se despertara del todo. Optó entonces por prepararle un café, colocó el pequeño embudo con los granos molidos de la semilla y lleno la maquina con el agua suficiente. Entonces, colocó la jarra en su lugar y encendió la cafetera. Se dedico a hurgar la alacena en busca, ahora, de dos tasas, azúcar y cucharas. Sintió entonces un crujir de madera, proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. Se volteó y observo como el azabache se sostenía con su brazo sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡No hagas eso! -Kuroko estaba nervioso, no se sentía capaz de mantener su habitual cara de poker, eran situaciones como estas la que lo hacía perder su autocontrol - ¿No ves que hace unos veinte minutos te desmayaste? - se acercó al pelinegro quien no dijo ni una palabra.

Takao se encontraba confundido, podía notar la preocupación en los ojos del peliceleste, cosa que en realidad lo hacía enternecer, era de agradecer que alguien se preocupara de esa forma.

- Midorima nunca se preocupó así ... - las palabras salieron de sus labios, recordando la pesadilla que momentos atrás había experimentado, al darse cuenta de que expresó sus sentimientos en voz alta se corrigió - Claro que no esperaba que actuase de esta manera- su voz titubeaba y Kuroko pudo notarlo.

A pesar de las evidentes diferencias entre ambos Kuroko conocía muy bien el sentimiento que Takao experimentaba, el aparente rechazo por la persona que más quería era el peor dolor que uno podía experimentar. Suspiró pesadamente, Takao notó su temblorosa voz y se resignó.

- Te espero en mi habitación, es la primera puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, no tardes mucho - el azabache se retiró dejando a Kuroko en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

El peliceleste se volteó y terminó de preparar los cafés, con su pensamiento perdido en un pelirrojo en particular.

- ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer sufrir de esta manera? - expresó en un susurro libremente al encontrarse solo - tú quien lo sabes y predices todo no deberías jugar así con esto - se sentía dolido de que aquella persona que amaba fuese distante en ocasiones pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Agitó su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro repetidas veces sacando ese pensamiento de su mente - quien diría que el amor puede hacer sufrir tanto a las personas.

Luego de unos minutos el café ya estaba listo. Kuroko lo sirvió en las tazas y colocó a estas sobre una bandeja que había encontrado momentos atrás. Puso también la azucarera y las dos cucharas, todo colocado de forma ordenada y prolija. Y las llevó hasta la habitación de Takao. Al entrar notó al pelinegro recostado, con la mirada fija en algún punto del techo. Kuroko se sentó sobre los pies de la cama, Takao al sentir el movimiento lo observo y se sentó de nuevo.

- No hacía falta que te preocuparas tanto -habló algo apenado.

- ¡Si hace falta! Es decir ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te dejara ahí tirado en el piso con un mensaje que diga "lamento haberme ido es que caíste inconsciente delante mio"? - Kuroko se había calmado, sus expresiones volvían a ser las de siempre.

Takao quien observaba atentamente los gestos del peliceleste se percató de esto. Una extraña sensación lo recorría, una curiosidad inmensa por conocer todas las facetas del otro, algo que intrigaba a más de una de las personas con las que el pequeño peliceleste se había enfrentado pero, a su vez, esta sensación era ignorada por la mayoría. Así que hizo lo de siempre, ignoró esa emoción momentánea que Kuroko le provocaba y respondió rápidamente.

- Comprendo lo que dices pero con quedarte hasta que despertara era suficiente - mientras hablaba tomó entre sus manos la taza que contenía el liquido caliente y le agrego un par de cucharadas de azúcar.

- Si quieres me voy entonces - Kuroko observaba los movimientos del más alto mientras repetía sus acciones - así te dejo cómodo y solo - lo observaba desinteresado, con su misma cara de poker de siempre y su monótono tono de voz.

No sé iría, Kuroko ya había planeado el quedarse por toda la noche en la casa de Takao, sin embargo no sabía como decirlo. Que sean rivales en la cancha no significaba que Kuroko no apreciase a los milagros o a las personas que fue conociendo mediante el transcurso del torneo de basket.

- Has lo que quieras - respondió resignado Takao.

-Entonces me quedaré - dijo Kuroko y antes de que el pelinegro protestase continuó - ¿Con qué tuviste una pesadilla? - el tema le interesaba al peliceleste y logró notar el cambió de expresión instantánea que realizó el más alto, el cual solo asintió levemente. Bebió un sorbo de café - ¿Fantasía o realidad? - continuo.

- La triste realidad - respondió - sabes, yo lo amo - la voz del azabache sonaba herida - amo a Midorima y por eso dejo que me use como el quiera, por eso ignoré la realidad desde el comienzo, por eso mismo estoy así de lastimado - Kuroko lo entendía pero permaneció en silencio - creo que debería dejar este sentimiento a un lado de una buena vez por todas porque, aunque lo desee soy consiente de que él no me ama a mi ¿No soy patético? A pesar de todo comencé una relación con una persona que sabía que solo me lastimaría, soy consiente de ello, lo ignoré todo por él, por pensar que algún día me amaría. Es difícil pensar que después de tantos "no", de tantas veces que él mismo me trataba mal, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de todo fue cuando nombró a Akashi mientras lo estábamos haciendo - Se sentía avergonzado por contar sus intimidades, pero ya todo se había ido a la mierda, necesitaba desahogarse.

- ¿Akashi? - Kuroko se sentía desorientado, que otra persona pronunciara en un momento de placer el nombre del emperador lo hacía poner celoso.

- Si - Takao estaba inmerso en su propio mundo, sin percatarse de las emociones que estaba experimentando el peliceleste.

- Akashi... - Tetsuya respiró hondo y luego, cuando vio que el pelinegro lo observaba prosiguió, sintiendo que había llegado la hora de platicar sobre su fraudulenta vida amorosa - él es una persona posesiva ¿Sabes? Es del tipo que nunca te dejará ir y que hará todo lo posible para tenerte a su lado, sé que es raro pero para poder estar a su lado y ser su pareja se necesita dedicación y esfuerzo, y para que te ame -pensó un momento y luego prosiguió- tal vez solo mucha suerte, bueno al menos así era durante la secundaria, ahora no sé como será, perdimos el contacto - hizo una leve pausa y bebió un poco de café- yo antes era su pareja y claro que él me dominaba en todo sentido, es decir yo solo le pertenecía a Akashi, mi corazón era suyo, pero después de aquel accidente todo acabo y cambió, no solo con él sino que con todos.

Takao lo miraba intrigado, si él hubiese tenido que apostar con quien se había revolcado o enamorado Kuroko durante la secundaria los candidatos no eran otros que Kise o Aomine, la sola idea de que el emperador de ojos bicolor era la respuesta le causaba asco. No por la pareja, si no porque el que siempre estaba en medio de toda su vida era Akashi Seijuro, ese niño mimado que de amor, según el pensamiento del azabache, debía de conocer poco para herir a tanta gente a la vez.

- Pero yo, aun siento lo mismo de siempre, creo que elegí mal - se rió de forma apenada - sé que no soy el chico más guapo del planeta, pero por algún extraño motivo la generación de los milagros, se podría decir que, tenían una extraña preferencia hacia mi persona.

Takao contuvo la risa, es cierto que el chico delante suyo era lindo pero el solo imaginarlo siendo perseguido por toda la generación de los milagros lo hacia reír.

- ¡No te rías! - bufó sonrojado el peliceleste.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Kuroko mostrandole alguna de sus emociones, fuera de esa poker face constante, a Takao quién no podía despegar la vista de él.

- No es como si me creyera la gran cosa... para mi es que están locos.

Kuroko se había equivocado.

- Es conocerte - le dijo el azabache mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado y sincera, propia de él.

- ¿Eh?

- Conocerte un poco es lo que lleva que todos vayan detrás de ti, esa personalidad que tienes y ese aura de misterio que envuelve a tus sentimientos es lo que lo provoca y termina guiando a todos los chicos detrás de tu redondo y firme trasero.

Kuroko se sonrojo a más no poder. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el azabache no hizo más que darse un golpe mental, volviéndose su cara de un color rojo intenso en menos de un minuto.

- No es eso lo que quería decir - intento corregirse realizando ademanes raros con sus brazos - bueno si pero - el azabache no sabía como aclarar la situación. Kuroko comenzó a reírse y Takao los observó sorprendido.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple risa hiciese lucir tan hermoso a alguien? Takao no lo sabía, no sabía nada. Lo único de lo que estaba consiente era que lo que sentía no era igual a su sentir por Midorima ¿Sería un simple deseo de poseerlo la sensación que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo?

Mientras escuchaba la risa del más bajo, corrió la bandeja que había quedado reposando sobre su cama con las dos tasas encima y se acercó al peliceleste. Cuando Kuroko abrió los ojos, cerrados por el momento de diversión que había experimentado a causa del pelinegro, pudo encontrar a este a escasos centímetros. Sus alientos chocaban por la cercanía creciente de sus cuerpos. Sus lastimados corazones le pertenecían a otras personas, pero eso no importó cuando unieron sus labios y cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el deseo que sus cuerpos experimentaban. Ambos necesitaban un poco de amor en esa vida amorosa tan maltrecha que poseían, y el único que podía darlo en esos momentos era el otro.

Takao hizo recostar a Kuroko sobre la cama mientras devoraba los labios del menor. Kuroko entrelazó sus piernas con la cintura del azabache y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos en un intento por unir lo más posible esos cuerpos. El azabache lamió los labios del peliceleste pidiendo un permiso que le fue concedido momentos después cuando el pequeño abrió su boca. Con su lengua recorrió la cavidad bucal del otro, siendo correspondido de a momentos por la lengua de Kuroko. Levanto la playera lentamente con su mano acariciando los abdominales y el pecho ageno. Se separaron de forma corta en busca del aire necesario, Kuroko acaricio la mejilla del azabache, Takao estaba listo para volver a besarlo pero la mano de Tetsuya lo detuvo ¿Había echo algo mal?

- Yo.. - Kuroko estaba sonrojado, mirando directamente a los ojos del azabache - Más bien tu.. estas con fiebre no deberíamos hacer esto - la voz del peliceleste decía la verdad, la mano que reposaba en su mejilla se traslado a su frente notando la calidez provocaba por una evidente fiebre. Y Takao pudo comprobarlo momentos después al realizar la misma acción.

El pelinegro se retiró de su posición y Kuroko lo obligó a meterse en la cama arropándolo un poco y dejando la habitación con la excusa de que le tenía que preparar algo para cenar.

* * *

Lamento la demora! ya saben "otro fic + colegio = desastre" espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal por la demora en subirlo, dejen sus comentarios :)

Como saben yo respondo a todos los comentarios así que aquí van los del cap anterior de personas sin cuenta!

Monica: Ya continué :D

Fujimy: No pierdas la esperanza, aun nada es claro XD ese fic puede terminar siendo cualquier cosa así que ya sabes :3 y gracias por continuar leyendo aunque no tengas la certeza de que sea MidoTaka


	5. Chapter 5

Parejas: Sentimientos del capitulo

x = siente amor por

+ = tiene amistad con

- = siente deseo por

- = deseo mutuo entre

Kuroko - Takao x Midorima x Akashi x Kuroko

Advertencias:

* Yaoi

* Un poco de personalidad OC, como todo lo que todos escribimos, seamos sinceros.

* Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 5: El comienzo de un nuevo día

Mierda, era lo único que Kuroko Tetsuya podía pensar en esos momentos, y esto era porque odiaba de sobremanera tener que caminar con una erección entre las piernas, tanto tiempo sin hacer nada pareciendo un simple virgen habían echo estragos en sus hormonas y cuerpo. Kuroko no podía aguantarlo más y solo pensar que su sentido común, preocupado por el bienestar del pelinegro, se había posicionado por sobre esas hormonas alborotadas de adolescente era algo sorprendente hasta para si mismo quien pretendía ser la viva imagen del auto-control sobre la Tierra.

El solo pensar en lo sucedido momentos atrás hacía que un calor surgiera de su interior, pero para su suerte pudo encontrar el baño más cercano, abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro. Sin realizar ruido alguno se sentó y desabrochó su pantalón dejando libre su erección, suspiró y luego con su mano comenzó un lento vaivén de arriba hacia abajo que terminó cuando se derramó su caliente liquido blanquecino sobre su entrepierna. En su mente rondaba una duda crucial ¿Cómo era que había terminado siendo parte de esa clase de chicos tan pervertidos si antes, ni siquiera por curiosidad, realizaba nada de esa índole? Pero, para su desgracia, la respuesta era más que obvia: Seijuro Akashi. Se limpió con el papel higiénico presente en la habitación y volvió a salir rumbo a la cocina.

No debía sentirse culpable de nada, Akashi era quien lo había dejado hacía bastante tiempo y el único que pensaba en la posibilidad de volver como una opción era el mismo peliceleste. Pero no podía evitarlo, un sentimiento de culpa había invadido su cuerpo, no solo era engañar ese recuerdo de la persona amada, si no que utilizar a otro en su misma situación, y encima para su propio beneficio lo hacía sentir sucio. Colocó su mano sobre su boca, besar a Takao era tan distinto a besar a Akashi. Suspiró mientras abría la heladera, debía cocinar algo para el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto Takao se encontraba recostado, dando vueltas de un lado hacia el otro, ya llevaba más de media hora en aquella situación. No podía creer aún lo que casi pasaba con el peliceleste.

"Todo fue un error"

"Lo siento pero estaba confundido"

"Me deje llevar"

"La culpa la tienes tu por ser como sos"

Todas ellas eran excusas idiotas pero ciertas en algún punto, mas no podía decirle ninguna de ellas, además ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara? El solo pensarlo lo hacía sonrojar. En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Takao aprovecho ese breve instante y cubrió su cara con la almohada, no quería ver a ese lindo peliceleste que estaba ingresando en su pieza. Kuroko lo observaba extrañado ¿Por qué se ocultaba de él?

- Si no quieres verme puedo dejar la bandeja con tu cena e irme - el peliceleste hablaba herido, sin comprender muy bien la situación en la que estaba, pensando que aquellos eran los deseos del pelinegro que se encontraba en frente a él.

- No es eso - la voz de Takao era apenas audible por la almohada sobre su rostro, por lo que Kuroko interpreto que ese intento de habla era una afirmación, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y se encaminó hacia la puerta- ¡Qué no es eso! - Takao se había sacado la almohada del rostro para gritarle a Kuroko esas palabras - Solo que no sé como mirarte a la cara - se notaba un tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas, un detalle simplemente tierno que Kuroko no pudo dejar pasar - pero tampoco quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada.

- ¿Eh? - no lo entendía acaso ¿Le apenaba que él lo viera así?

- Lo que escuchaste - se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Suspiró intentando recobrar la compostura perdida hacía bastante tiempo - no quiero ni confundirme ni confundirte- Kuroko entendía la postura de Takao, el deseaba lo mismo, ambos se sentían de la misma manera - por eso ¿Qué te parece si pretendes que no sucedió nada? - Kuroko se había vuelto a acercar a la cama mientras oía atentamente las palabras que el pelinegro pronunciaba delante de si.

- Me parece bien, yo quiero lo mismo, además si cada uno tiene a otra persona en el corazón no estaría bien continuar con esto.

- Solo déjame tener un último recuerdo.

- ¿No era que pretenderíamos que nada de esto había sucedido? - apenas dejándolo hablar Takao agarró la mano de Kuroko, dando un leve tirón haciendo que este se acercara a él, una vez que lo tuvo enfrente poso sus labios sobre los del más pequeño. Besándolo de forma lenta, rosando tranquilamente sus labios contra los ajenos. El peliceleste, el cual no sabía como responder, solo abrió de forma grande sus dos ojos. Se encontraba realmente sorprendido por la incoherencia entre las acciones y las palabras que Takao le proponía. Antes de poder pensarlo, Takao se separó de él.

- Dije que tu lo pretendas - habló mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor utilizando su pulgar - si fuera por mi en realidad esto me ayudaría, porque a pesar de que amo a Midorima si pudiese empezar a sentir algo por otra persona tal vez, y con mucha con suerte, me pueda volver capaz de sacarlo de aquí - agarro la mano del peliceleste con la suya y la dirigió hacia su pecho - o mejor dicho podría remplazar ese sentimiento por uno nuevo, pero no te utilizaré para eso, no me convertiré en esa clase de persona, por ese motivo quiero que hagas como si esto no hubiese pasado es más por tu bien que por el mio.

Kuroko lo observaba, mientras sentía los latidos constantes del corazón del pelinegro bajo sus dedos. Entonces el más alto suspiró alejándose un poco del peliceleste quien aún lo observaba en absoluto silencio.

- Creo que ya sufrí lo suficiente como para seguir intentándolo, a pesar de que llore o grite él nunca sentirá algo más que amistad para conmigo, y esto ya lo sabía, pero aún así me deje ilusionar por la posibilidad que me brindó, no estoy diciendo que dejaré de amarlo, claro que no, pero si el ama a otra persona de la misma forma que yo lo amo a él lo más probable es que no se rinda - respiró hondo, se estaba desahogando sacando todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados en su pecho - el amor se trata de querer lo mejor para la otra persona ¿Cierto? Y yo ¡Yo quiero que Shin-chan sea feliz! Aunque él no este a mi lado, quiero lo mejor para él.

Kuroko sentía celos. Celos provocados por el amor puro que Takao quería darle a Midorima, lo envidiaba a este último y se preguntaba el porque el peliverde no aprovechaba ese sentimiento tan hermoso que el azabache quería darle. Todo era un desperdicio, un sentimiento que nunca fue tomado y fue desaprovechado. Dicen que los que más aman son los que más sufren en consecuencia, y Kuroko podía ver la aplicación de estas palabras en su amigo pelinegro.

- Todo lo que te dije, relacionado a como él me trataba es verdad, a pesar de todo yo lo seguí amando con la misma fuerza del principió, y ahora luego de tanto tiempo, fue cuando finalmente pude abrir un poco los ojos y darme cuenta de como es la realidad, que él a pesar de lo que yo haga no sera nunca mío, por eso creo que es mejor renunciar ¿No?

Kuroko lo abrazó, Takao era realmente una muy buena persona.

"Así que ojala que algún día pueda enamorarme de ti"

Palabras que ambos quisieron decir pero que ninguno terminó pronunciando. Luego de terminar con el abrazo ambos cenaron, Kuroko se quedó en la casa de Takao simplemente por el echo de que la fiebre que había atacado momentos atrás a Takao podría volver y no era bueno que este se quedara solo, sin embargo nada sucedió. Pasaron la noche hablando de diversos temas, principalmente de basketball y de sus respectivos colegios. Durmieron en la misma cama, sin embargo ninguno toco al otro con segundas intenciones, ambos se respetaron de forma mutua. Una vez que el peliceleste vio que el azabache se había quedado dormido, tomo su celular escribiendo unas simples palabras "Eres un idiota" y mandandoselo a un peliverde en particular que no leyó el mensaje hasta entrado el mediodía. Luego de enviar el texto dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de luz y se dispuso a dormir, cerrando los ojos y rezando internamente porque llegue alguien a la vida de Takao que pueda corresponder a esos sentimientos.

La siguiente mañana llegó sin más demora y sorprendió al peliceleste quien fue recibido con un desayuno en la cama. "Tu me cuidaste ayer así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer hoy por ti" esas eran las palabras que Takao le había pronunciado una y mil veces a pesar de todos los reclamos que el menor había echo ya que no quería que el azabache se sobresforzara. Aunque finalmente Kuroko terminó por ceder ante la insistente mirada del chico que se encontraba delante de si.

El resto de día transcurrió sin mayores percances, Kuroko y Takao se entretuvieron realizando las diversas tareas domesticas que el hogar del azabache tenía pendiente, almorzaron y merendaron juntos, hablaron de cosas triviales y solo cuando el peliceleste pudo comprobar que la salud de su amigo había mejorado pudo retirarse de su casa.

- Te llamaré más tarde para ver como sigues - dijo Kuroko cuando atravesaba la puerta del hogar de Takao.

- No te molestes de verdad estoy bien - el pelinegro hablaba mostrando su habitual sonrisa y entusiasmo, realmente parecía que se había recuperado.

- Igual lo haré - y sin más que decir amago a despedirse del azabache, sin tomar en cuenta que este habia comenzado a realizar el mismo movimiento dando como resultado un corto beso en los labios el cual ninguno había buscado.

Antes de siquiera disculparse Kuroko ya se había volteado y había emprendido un camino de regreso a su hogar, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, evitando volver a confrontar miradas con el más alto. Luego se disculparía por esa actitud tan infantil, sin embargo su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, queriendo huir de aquel lugar. Por su parte, Takao se quedo observándolo, apoyado en el umbral de su hogar, bajando la mirada y rozando con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, sonrió de medio lado y se metió de nuevo en su hogar.

Ninguno de los dos lo notó, pero alguien había sido testigo de aquella escena. Una mirada bicolor que se había prendido fuego, como las mismas llamas del infierno, se había encendido a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

* * *

Como saben yo respondo a todos los comentarios así que aquí van los del cap anterior de personas sin cuenta!

Fujimy: Si lo sé :C me debo considerar malvada por hacerlos sufrir tanto(?

Guest: A mi también me gusta la pareja :D pero a diferencia tuya no eh encontrado fics de ellos :c ¿Me recomiendas alguno?

Monica: De nuevo :D aquí tienes este cap(? Espero que te guste

_Pd: Saldré de vacaciones por lo cual es muy probable que no actualice en un par de semanas ¡Lo siento de todo corazón! _


End file.
